In a surgical operation, it is essential to suture various tissues such as a serosa, a muscle, a fascia, a skin, a blood vessel, or the like of a human body. In such a suturing process, surgical needle and various sutures may be used.
In particular, selecting an appropriate suture to suture a tissue to be sutured from among various sutures is important, and conventionally, selecting of a suture is totally dependent upon an operator's (or practitioner's) empirical knowledge. In other words, in the related art suture, the operator determines which suture is to be appropriately used in consideration of the body part of a tissue to be sutured, age, gender, and the like of a patient, totally depending on his empirical knowledge (or, occasionally, depending on his sense), and performs suturing.